loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Willow Rosenberg
Willow Danielle Rosenberg is a love interest of Xander Harris, Oz, Tara Maclay, and Kennedy on the show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer also making a guest appearance on its spin-off, Angel, ''for a couple of episodes. She is portrayed by Alyson Hannigan. Biography Willow Rosenberg was born to Sheila and Ira Rosenberg in 1982 in Sunnydale, California. She had to deal with her parents being absent in her life and went deep into her schoolwork becoming known as brainy and smart to all her classmates. Romances '''Xander Harris' Willow had a crush on Xander since childhood and continued well into high school. See the Willow Rosenberg column at Xander Harris. Daniel "Oz" Osbourne Willow was first noticed by Oz in Inca Mummy Girl when she was wearing an eskimo costume but she did not notice Oz watching her. In Halloween Oz watches Willow cross the road and admirers her from his van. They finally meet during What's My Line: Part 1 when they are both recruited for a software company. When Willow is shot at by an assassin who came to kill best friend and vampire slayer, Buffy Summers, Oz pushes her out of the way and takes the bullet for her. Willow went to thank him for saving her life and they struck up a conversation about why the animal cracker monkeys were the only ones to wear pants. Tara Maclay Willow first meets Tara in college at a wicca group as Tara is also a witch. They first become friends helping each other do spells. Kennedy Others Moloch the Corrupter Willow released Moloch from his imprisonment in a book by scanning the pages into the library computer. Then Moloch started chatting with Willow online under the alias, Malcolm Black. Moloch was in love with her and wanted her to be with him forever. So he tricked her to meet him and kidnapped her. Buffy and Xander saved Willow from Moloch while Giles and Jenny Calendar trap Moloch back into the book. Winifred "Fred" Burkle When Willow visited Los Angeles in Angel, she flirts with Fred while she's there. Love Rivals Buffy Summers While Willow has a crush on Xander, he has a crush on Buffy. Even though Buffy is Willow's best friend she is shown to be a little jealous of her because she's on the receiving end of Xander's attention and affection. Cordelia Chase Xander and Willow founded the We Hate Cordelia Club and when she finds out that Xander has been making out with Cordelia she gets very angry and jealous of Cordelia, but also very sad because she still has a crush on Xander. Veruca Gallery tumblr_n8evq4Z6uf1s28ooro2_r1_250.gif|Willow taking her senior yearbook picture buffy-alyson-hannigan-willow-nicholas-brendon-xander-dvdbash2.jpg|Willow & Xander S2 Promo Picture e029acb5fa859998f8df2d1bb77ba415.jpg|Willow's S2 Halloween costume 130930122823-08-character-deaths-horizontal-gallery.jpg|Willow with Tara vampire willow.png|Willow's vampire doppelgänger e9ac868826f61e57d8df80bd9491a2a9.jpg|Willow and Oz at Senior Prom Willow&oz.png|Willow and Oz's first kiss nicholas-charisma-seth-alyson-btvs-behind-the-scene-1005418_496_334.jpg|Willow with Xander, Oz and Cordelia spike&willow.jpg|Willow and Spike SaveSave Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest Category:Genius Love Interest Category:LGBT Love Interest Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Superpowered Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Comic Book Love Interest